Digimon Adventure The Next
by BlazingCourage
Summary: 25 years of peace start disturbed by the evil that come back to Digital World. Now, it's Daiki Motomiya and the new generation of DigiDestined to save the Digital World once more... Rewritten version! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


**Digimon Adventure The Next**

By: BlazingCourage

 **Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo**

Rate: K+

Genre: Adventure, Friendship

Important Note: On this fanfic, I'll use all Japanese names for DigiDestined and Digimon names. Also with Digivolution and Digimon attacks. No Dub version names.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Opening Gate"**

 _ **.:Native Forest, File Island, Digital World:.**_

25 years has passed since the defeat of BelialVamdemon and 22 years after the distortion incident [1]. The Digital World is the place where the Digimon is roaming around without any fear. But, the peace might be start disturbed...

The day that had started out as a bright and warm sunny morning, had changed into a dull, cloudy and cold afternoon. The sun had disappeared from high in the sky, substituted by grey clouds that would burst with rain at any moment. The place was dark and flashes of lightning were followed by rumbles of thunder making the area quite fearful.

Stood in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a gang of Gizamon, was a boy with his partner Digimon.

He was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. His t-shirt was black with a sleeveless red jacket with white fire on the end of the jacket. His shorts was brown with black belt around his waist. On each wrist were dark blue wristbands.

The boy stood perfectly still, his messy maroon hair that being held up by yellow goggle blewing slightly on the cold breeze. His brown eyes moved from left to right then back to left, keeping his attention on all of the Digimon that surrounding him and his partner.

While the small Child-level Digimon beside him, a V-mon, slowly clenched his tiny fists, preparing to attack whenever his human partner commanded

As a Gizamon stepped forward, the boy looked down at his partner. "V-mon, now!" he spoke up, pointing at the Gizamon.

" _ **Yosh**_!" V-mon leaped forward and headbutting the Gizamon. "V-mon Head!" His attack resulting the Gizamon send flying into the forest, and sucessfully hit a tree behind.

The other Gizamon, seeing one of their friends knocked out, charging at V-mon and his human partner. "Attack!"

"V-mon, knock him out!" the boy commanded, and his partner nodded.

"Leave it to me!" V-mon exclaimed. Charging at the Gizamon, he pulling his arm backwards before releasing a punch right at the Gizamon's face as he cried, "Boom Boom Punch!" Strike after strike, V-mon moved around circle, sending punches at each Gizamon until there's only last Gizamon standing.

The maroon haired boy flashed a grin. "Alright! Just only one left, V-mon," he said, still grinning in same way. "Finish him!"

V-mon also smiled. Taking this last Gizamon must be a piece of cake. Mimicking what he did before, he charging towards at the remaining Gizamon and leaped forwards...

"Daiki!" A voice suddenly echoed from somewhere. After hearing his name, the boy glanced around trying to identify which direction the person was calling from.

"Daiki!" The voice become more louder. "Oi, _**bakayaro**_! Wake up!"

The boy keep glancing around to find the source of the voice. But the scene in front of him began to fade. The Digimon disappeared into nothing and everything around was engulfed in darkness...

The boy's eyes snapped open as he felt something hit his face. He slowly sat up, letting out a long yawn and streching his arms as far as they could reach. Looking around it finally dawned upon he that was in Odaiba Park, underneath the tree he fell asleep. Not in Digital World nor facing a group of Gizamon.

It just a dream.

"So, you already woke up huh?" A voice said from the top of the tree. Daiki tilted his head upwards. A blue dragon-like Digimon with a yellow V on his forehead, a V-mon, that was his partner, sat on the tree branch.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired because of the soccer match," Daiki replied as he yawned again. Rubbing his eyes, the maroon haired boy unclipped his blue digivice from his belt to see the clock. "14:25 PM huh? Seems that I've slept for a hour."

"A hour? I think you already fell asleep for 39 years like Beerus [2] cause you also lazy like him," V-mon teased as he jumped down from the tree and landed on the grass beside his best friend.

Daiki shot a glare at the Digimon and ready to tickle him when a brunette haired boy approached him and V-mon, followed closely by a cat-like Digimon, Tailmon.

"Daiki-niisan, I thought you already go home," the brunette haired boy said as he offered a can of soda at the goggle boy. "Here. You must be tired after that soccer match."

Daiki took the soda and opened it as he replied, "Yeah, but it wasn't really bad though, Hikaru. We won 1-0." He took a sip of his soda and got into his feets. " _ **Saa**_ , let's go home now." He and V-mon start walking together, leaving the brunette haired boy and Tailmon.

Hikaru—Daiki's brother—followed Daiki along with Tailmon. While his brother had similar appearance like his father when he was Daiki's age, Hikaru was more like the boy version of his mother, with wearing a yellow jacket with white t-shirt underneath, blue shorts with green stripe, and his mother's old whistle around his neck.

"Hikaru, wait up!" Tailmon protested and catching up with her human partner. Hikaru chuckled as he slowed down so the cat Digimon could catch up with him.

"Haha, sometimes you could turned into Taichi-jiisan," Hikaru muttered under his breath while chukling. His thought broken by his brother calling.

"Hey, Hikaru!"

"Wanna some snacks?" Daiki asked and pointing at a market across the street. Hikaru just smiled and nodded as he followed his brother closely.

* * *

 _ **.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba:.**_

The next morning was bright and sunny. The clock was showing 10 o'clock. Daiki was sat at the back of his mathematics class, his chin resting in the palm of his hand, glancing out at the sky, not paying the slightlest bit of attention to what the math teacher, Kanou-sensei, at the front saying.

 _ **Man, today is a really really bad day...**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Daiki groaned as he lifted the bucket that filled with water and the mop. "Man, I'm just not do the picket for five times and I must cleaning the toile for a week?!" he growled. "Kanazawa-sensei must be kidding of that! If ten times, then I'll agree with this stupid detention!"**_

 _ **He keep muttering about his teacher until he didn't realized that he already stood in the front of the toilet. Didn't want to waste his time, he quickly entered the toilet.**_

 _ **"Eh?" Daiki surprised. He didn't expected the toilet was clean, not like usual, dirty. The goggle boy put the bucket and mop beside the door.**_

 _ **The Motomiya boy glanced around, the floor was clean, as it was like just cleaned up. There's no graffiti on the door as he usual saw. "Is there anyone that punished just before me? Hahaha, apparently not just me alone." He laughed while grinned, when he suddenly aware there was something wrong. He looked around, looking for something that is supposed in the toilet, but he not found it.**_

Wait, where's the standing toilet? _**he thought.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a scream heard from behind, that he know as a typical screams that always appeared on the harem mangas that he found on his father's desk.**_

 _ **"Kyaaaaa! Pervert!" A long black haired female student screamed. Daiki that surprised didn't understand what's happening approached the girl.**_

 _ **"Hey, hey, hey, what's up?! I'm not pervert!" Daiki protested.**_

 _ **"Stay away from me!" the girl screamed again. She stepped back, avoiding the goggle boy. Her screaming made many students crowding at the restroom and see Daiki with a cynical gaze.**_

 _ **"Wait! This is wrong!" Daiki cried.**_

 _ **A young teacher with beard, spiky black hair and high posture approaching the crowd after flirting with several female students. "What happened?" Kanazawa, Daiki's teacher asked, as he saw the maroon haired boy is inside the woman's restroom.**_

 _ **"Motomiya! Aren't I just ordered you to clean the man's restroom?! Why you are in the woman's restroom hah?!" Kanazawa asked sternly and pulled Daiki's hand. "We going to teacher room now!" he said and pulling Daiki to the teacher room.**_

 _ **"Eeeeeh!" Daiki stuttered, tried to released his teacher's grip, but it was no use. His teacher was much stronger than him. "No, wait sir! This wasn't like you think! Wait!"**_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Remembered the incident that morning making Daiki sighed heavily again. Two bad lucks in same day...

Sat next to the goggle boy was his best friend, Takeshi Takaishi. A spitting image of his father apart from the green eyes he got from his mother. He was wearing his usual green t-shirt with white sleeve and grey shorts, while his favorite baseball cap was put on the desk.

"Stop daydreaming or whatever it is and pay attention," he whispered to his best friend. "Otherwise Kanou-sensei will give you another detention of course."

Daiki didn't responding a bit. He even didn't heard his best friend talk. Didn't get any reply, Takeshi just sighed and continued writing his note. While Daiki keep thinking about Digimon and the Digital World.

"Motomiya!" the teacher suddenly snapped, broke the young boy out of his day dream. "Can you repeat what I just said?" Kanou-sensei asked sternly, crossed her arms across her chest.

Daiki put a sheepish grin as he stood up and stuttered, "Well, something about math problem, I guess...?"

Only crickets voice could be heard for few seconds until the whole class broke into laugher. Minus Takeshi that give a simpathic look at him.

Kanou-sensei sighed annoyed. This was so typical of Daiki Motomiya. Just like his father. The teacher had taught Daisuke Motomiya when she had first started out as a teacher at the young age of twenty and he was her worst nightmare. And now it was happening all over again with his son.

"Motomiya, your math grades are very disappointing. You fail each test I set and if you don't start paying attention in class, soon you are going to fail this entire year and have to take the sixth grade again," Kanou-sensei explained sternly.

Daiki nodded weakly and slumped down in his chair, a little embarrassed as the class was still sniggering at him. Triple bad lucks in same day...

* * *

 _ **.:Alpha Mountain, Digital World:.**_

Stood on one of the ledges on Alpha Mountain, was an old man and a Kentarumon. The place was dark and flashes of lightning were followed by rumbles of thunder making the area quite fearful. But that didn't bother the two the slightest bit.

"Is it time, Gennai-san?" Kentarumon spoke up, breaking the long silence.

Gennai didn't reply, but just looked up at the dark sky and watched a flash of fork lightning in the sky.

In front of them, on ground was a huge stone building. It's looked like a mansion. And it was surrounded by a large brick wall with two Dinohumon guarding the main gate.

"It is the time," Gennai finally replied.

"Are you sure?" Kentarumon asked a little uncertainty in his voice. "Those children are quite young and not experienced as their parents. They might not be ready for what they are about to face."

"Nonsense," the old man chuckled. "Their parents were around this age when they first entered the Digital World."

Kentarumon sighed. "But, Gennai-san—"

"Their parents already do a great job by protecting the Digital World and now they already busy with their jobs in Real World, I understand that," Gennai interrupted. "This is the time to pass the duty to their childrens, the next generation of the DigiDestined.

Kentarumon nodded. "I understand Gennai-san, but is having the same qualities as their parents going to help them to protect both worlds?" he questioned.

"Their parents were the best DigiDestined I have seen. And I believe their children have the ability to become as powerful maybe even stronger as them... especially young Motomiya," Gennai replied, smiling to himself. "Young Katsumi too, althought his parents wasn't the DigiDestined."

"Katsumi?" Kentarumon questioned. "But, wasn't he was working for the—"

"I know that thing, Kentarumon," Gennai quickly cut in. "Motomiya and Katsumi, they're just like the light and darkness. Yin and Yang, the one that protecting the balance in this world. Even, the two boys have the strongest power within another DigiDestined."

"I just hope you're right Gennai-san... I just hope you're right." Kentarumon glanced at the building.

Gennai chuckled. "Don't worry, they are the DigiDestined that choosen by the Sovereign. I believe their choice is right," he said.

* * *

 _ **.:Digital World Research Center, Shinjuku:.**_

Koushirou Izumi now become the top researcher of Digital World, along with Sora's father, Haruhiko Takenouchi, and Jyou's older brother, Shuu Kido. Shortly after the defeat of BelialVamdemon, the three created a group together and thanks to their hardwork, they could build a lab in Shibuya for them to researching the Digital World.

Gennai and the Sovereign had choose to closed the Digital Gate. All the DigiDestined had been sworn to secrecy and keep it that way for the rest of time, as many peoples still had the memories about the Digimon. There had been talks around the world about the Digital World and ways to access it. But Gennai refused to let this happen as a human invasion of the Digital World would ruin the beauties of the land and upset the life of the Digimon.

Koushirou was sat on his working desk, typing on his computer—with Tentomon hovering beside him. While his two partner, Haruhiko and Shuu was working on another desk beside.

"What a tiring day," Tentomon commented as he landed on his human partner desk. Koushirou couldn't help but smiled at his partner's comment.

"Then, why you don't take some rest?" the red haired man suggested. "Digimon also need some rest."

"Nope. I want to accompany you," Tentomon said, which his partner smiled even more. "You seems happy with your job as the researcher. Since kids you always have obssetion with computer," he added. If he has a mouth, the bug Digimon might be already smiled widely.

They attention headed towards the lab door that opened. A boy with long red hair that reached his shoulder, come into the room, with a Tentomon hovering behind him. Wearing a brown t-shirt and black pants, with a purple headset hung around his neck, make him looking cool.

"Hey ya Dad!" he greeted with a wide smile.

Koushirou smiled back. "Hey, son. School's already over huh?" he murmured and looked at his watch.

Koujirou Izumi—usually called Kouji by his parents and friends—is Koushirou and Mimi eleven-year-old son. He inherits his father's intelligent, made him become one of the smartest kid at his school. He was a wiz at computers like his father and loved to hang around the lab, learning more about the Digital World.

Ever since he received his partner Tentomon, Koujirou had been interested by the Digital World and Digimon. He wanted to learn more about what the world was made up of. And the only way to do that would be to actually travel there.

But for many years now the Digital World was inaccessible. The portals had been locked by Gennai in order to keep humans out, even at the expense of the DigiDestined not being allowed into the Digital World.

"Is there any electric source over here Dad?" Koujirou asked as he took out his purple laptop and charger from his school bag. Koujirou is usually come to his father's lab after school and always bringing his laptop to do some research about the Digital World, also to helping his father's work.

Koujirou's Tentomon pointed a electric source behind Koushirou's desk. "Kouji-han, over here!" he called.

"Nice, Tentomon." The red haired boy plug in the charger at the source and his laptop. " _ **Yosh**_ , I could start now," he said to himself and turned on his laptop. His Tentomon stood at the chair next to him partner while asking him what he'll do.

Koushirou couldn't help but smiled as he watched the two. Some saw Koujirou as a nerd whilst others saw him as an intelligent and sweet boy. Just like his father in some ways.

* * *

 _ **.:Motomiya apartment, Odaiba:.**_

It was nearing the midnight in Odaiba, and on Motomiya apartment, Daiki still couldn't sleep. While V-mon was in a deep slumber, sprawled out on the boy's bed with his pet puppy—Hades, also asleep next to him.

Daiki was lying on his back in bed. His eyes wandered around her room, which the walls were covered with posters of his favourite soccer stars and anime. He had tried anything to get back to sleep such like do stupid thing—counting sheeps—but it just like his body wanted to stay awake.

He sighed and got out of bed. Walking across towards the balcony, he quietly slid the door open so not to disturb the Digimon and dog. The boy stepped out onto the balcony and the cold night air hit him fast.

Daiki headed over to the edge and rested his arms and chin on the balcony rail, gazed up at the night sky glittered with sky. His parents were still up. He could see the lights shining through the living room balcony door.

"Digital World, huh...?" he muttered under his breath. Glancing up at the sky once more, he knew there was something up there. The Digital World, a huge, unknown world were waiting to be explored. He turned around walking back into his bedroom as he shivered, closing the door behind him.

Daiki's blue digivice lay on his desk, next to the bedroom door. He had received it along with V-mon on his sixth birthday, and so far it just done nothing except telling time, date, and supply him with the data of his partner. Nothing more, but maybe this night will be different...

As Daiki walked pass the desk, the digivice suddenly gave two quick beeps and a beam of light shot out of the screen. He jumped back and stared at his digivice. The light soon showing a small hologram projection on it.

Daiki looked back to see if it had woken V-mon and Hades up. It hadn't. They were still asleep. He stretched out his arm, his hand moved forward to touch the light but as his fingertips were inches away, a figure appeared in the middle of the projection.

Daiki stepped back, studying the man in the projection. He was small with hardly any grey hair on his head. He looked familiar but he couldn't place him in his mind.

"Greetings," the old man spoke, with arms behind his back, stood still. "I am Gennai, an old friend of your parents."

"Gennai...?" Daiki whispered under his breath. He thinking for the while until he snapped his fingers after remembered who's Gennai. Are _ **, this old man that was on Mom's photo along with Taichi-jiisan and the others DigiDestined on the Digital World after defeating that evil Apocalymon! Why he appeared?**_

"Your parents might be ever told to you about me. I send this hologram to you because there's an important message that I must told to you," Gennai continued. He then added, "The Digital World has been at peace for many years. Your parents did a fine job protecting our lands. But I'm afraid the evil has come back to this world. Now, it's not your parents's time to save our world... it's your turn... this the time to call upon the new DigiDestined, good luck."

And with that, Gennai's hologram disappeared and the light slowly faded, leaving the room into darkness again.

Daiki ogling while stood frozen at his place. He slapped his cheeks and pinching his own cheek a bit hard, making him cried slowly in pain. Staring at his digivice, he blinked. Was that real? Or just his another hallucination about Digital World like last time?

* * *

 _ **.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba:.**_

The clock showed 2.45 pm when the first strike of lightning flashed in the cloudy Odaiba sky lighting it up for a millisecond before disappearing again. A few minute later, the grey clouds spill the rain to the ground below.

Daiki's head jerked up and turned his full attention to the window, abandoning his science test that was in front of him. _**I don't remember the weather forecast predicting the storm today...**_ he thought as he turned back at his science test. He raised an eyebrow as he read the next question. In second he clenched his fist.

 _ **Gaaah! This question, I don't know anything 'bout this! Akira! Yamamoto! I'll kill you! You'll make me got another big 0 by dragging me into the game center!**_

Daiki could see the beach that was situated across the road from the school. The water was usually calm but today the waves were rather rough and the water crashed against the sand in an aggressive manor.

Daiki glanced beside him to see if Takeshi had looked up from his test. He hadn't. Daiki was about to continue writing another formula on his paper while another flash of lightning lit up the sky bringing Daiki's attention. Then, the lightning followed by a colorful light that appeared on the sky for a second before disappeared.

 _ **What's that?!**_ Daiki gaped in surprise. _ **Another stupid hallucination because of this test or what?!**_

The science teacher, Katanaka-sensei, was casting a watchful eyes over the class while walking around the class, watching each student's work. All student had their attention on their test, but not with Daiki. The Motomiya boy that had his eyes glancing out of the window. He approached him and slowly tapped his head with the paper that he hold on.

Daiki snapped his attention away from the window when he felt a slow tap on his shoulder. He then looked beside and saw Katanaka-sensei was stood next to him. He smiled sheepishly before lowering his head and looking at the next question.

* * *

 _ **.:Motomiya apartment, Odaiba:.**_

Another flash of lightning was seen, followed by a thunderous roar that sounded like it was right above the apartment building. It had grown extremely dark over Odaiba now that the sun was denied it's light from shining through.

Daisuke's V-mon watching the storm grow fiercer. He jumped in surprise when another lightning roared. "Man, that's surprise me..." he muttered.

"Something's wrong with this storm," Hikari's Tailmon added. "I've a bad feeling about this."

(If there anybody asked where's Daiki and Hikaru's partner, the two Digimon were following their partners to the school, just like the DigiDestined's did when they're on school. While on school time, the two Digimon were hiding school's warehouse that wasn't anybody want to come over there, because there's a rumor that the warehouse were haunted. Okay, back to story.)

Hikari approached the two Digimon that stood by the living room balcony. "This just a little storm," she commented before her next comment was drowned out by the deafening thunder.

"This the worst storm I've ever seen," Daisuke that watched the television added.

Unexpectedly, after a huge flash of two of three forks or lightning, their digivices bleeped and the screens flashed like crazy. Daisuke took his digivice from the pocket and looked at it. "What the heck's going on here?!"

And then, to add to the situation, the lights flickered before going off along with the television. The Motomiya family and the Digimon watched as the whole of Odaiba was engulfed in more darkness as every light and electrical piece of technology shut off almost simultaneously.

* * *

 _ **.:Digital World Research Center, Shinjuku:.**_

All lights, computers, and electrical equipment has shut down in a seconds, leaving the lab in the darkness. Koushirou with his teams baffled at what just happened.

"It can't be storm can it?" Shuu asked as he tried for the seventh to turn on the main computers. "This lab had an emergency generator."

Haruhiko sighed. "Even that shut down," he murmured and glanced outside window at the dark city. "And looks like all electricity over the city also shut down."

"What that cause all of this?" Koujirou's Tentomon asked while his human partner joined in.

Koushirou sat in silence for a while before he replied, "There's only one explanation that could cause this. I did some research on this a few years back. The only thing to cause a whole city power cut with bolts of lightning is if... there has been a huge digital rift in the barrier that separates both worlds..." he then turned at his son. "Kouji, can I borrow your laptop for a while?"

"Huh? Sure, here." Koujirou handed his purple laptop to his father. Koushirou then put it on the desk and turn it on, before start typing furiously on Koujirou's laptop after the laptop turned on.

"Koushirou-han, what's that?" his Tentomon asked, hovering beside him. His partner didn't reply and keep typing on Koujirou's laptop, which make Tentomon sighed.

A few minutes later, all attention headed towards Koushirou's snapping. He stood with his hands on the desk, while his head staring at the laptop screen.

"Koushirou-han...?!" Koushirou's Tentomon called. "Koushirou-han! What's wrong?!"

Koushirou still stood frozen at his place while he muttered, "The Digital Gate... is opened back..."

* * *

 _ **.:Odaiba Elementary, Odaiba:.**_

"What's going on over here?" Daiki questioned as he glanced around to his soccer team mate. Because of the rain, the soccer club pratice is cancelled and replaced with discussing some strategies for the next soccer competition. But, with all electricity shut down, they couldn't discussing the strategies now.

The goggle boy then heard a bleeps voice from his digivice. He quickly unclipped his digivice that keep bleeping and look at it. On the screen, there's a small map and in the middle there's a red dot that indicating one thing. His father ever told him that if there's a thing like that, it means the digivice got a Digimon signal on it... wait?

"Digimon!" Daiki suddenly exclaimed loud and rose from his seat, which made his team mate looking at him in surprise. But, the goggle boy didn't troubled a bit with their looks.

The maroon haired boy then quickly bolted out from the soccer club room, heading to the school's warehouse to pick up his partner that waiting alone over there...

* * *

 _ **.:Shibuya Station, Shibuya:.**_

Meanwhile, Daisuke that was riding on Lighdramon's back, stood in front of Shibuya Station.

"Where's the Digimon?" Daisuke wondered as he looking down at his blue D-3. He jumped off from his partner's back, glanced around.

According to the signal from the digivice, they were almost near with the Digimon, but they didn't see anybody. Usually the Shibuya Station were crowded with many trains operating. But tonight, because of the storm and electrical problem, the station were quiet, which made it a bit little easier to pick out the Digimon.

Unaware by the two friends, two figures were watching them from the top of the station. Because the lack of the lights their figures couldn't been see, just the silhouettes. One was a boy—the other a two legged Digimon.

Another flash of lightning lit the sky, which made their figures were briefly seen for a moments. The boy stood with his hands in his grey jacket pockets. His black spiky hair were mostly covered by the jacket hood, but few spiky strands managed to escape and covered his grey eyes. His white t-shirt tucked into his blue three quarter pants.

The Digimon, who supposed to be his partner, was a fusion of beast and dragon Digimon at Adult level. His body mostly covered by dark purple fur with light purple stripe, while white fur covered around his neck, arms and leg which have three red sharp claws, and around the muzzle. On his forehead there's a small red jewel. He also have a wings and his tail swishing back and forth.

The boy put a small smirk as he stretched his arm out, signalling for his Digimon partner to attack.

His partner grunted before flapped his wings and charging towards the two friends below.

Lighdramon glanced up at just the right time. "Daisuke! Look out!" he cried out, pushing Daisuke to the ground just as the Digimon landed on the ground.

Daisuke rolled on the ground before landed in a puddle with a splash. " _ **Sankyu ne**_ Lighdramon," he groaned, sitting up with water dripping from his body.

"Thank me later," Lighdramon replied, standing protectively in front of his friend. "Right now we've this situation on our hands."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Daiki that followed the Digimon signal already arrived at the Shibuya Station, along with his V-mon. The two were hiding behind a tree near the battle area while watching Daisuke and his V-mon.

"What Digimon is that?" Daiki questioned under his breath and pressed the button at his digivice and pointed it at the mysterious Digimon that attacking his father's V-mon. The digivice automatically scanned the Digimon and showed it on the screen.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Dorugamon. A ferocious Beast Dragon type Digimon at Adult stage, and carried the X-Antibody on his body. His special move is firing a large iron sphere from his mouth, Power Metal.**_

"I never seen a Digimon with X-Antibody before," V-mon commented while watching the battle between Dorugamon and Lighdramon.

.

.

.

"Thunderbolt!" Lighdramon fires a bullets of electricity from his mouth.

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon attacking back with firing multiple iron balls from his mouth.

The two Digimons' attack clashed and cause a small explosion. Smoke that scatter around them resulting Daisuke make it hard to see around.

Lighdramon then jumped back to Daisuke's side, while Dorugamon took a few steps back, allowing himself to have a good run and jump.

But when Dorugamon run and leapt, someone tackled him down to the ground with his horns and Dorugamon rolling on the ground for around five times as the mysterious figure backed off.

"That's Greymon. Taichi-jiisan's Agumon's adult form," Daiki whispered in awe. He then raised an eyebrow. "But, what he do over here?"

"Dai!"

Daisuke—still sat in the puddle—turned his head to the left and saw a familiar figure running towards him, dressed in a blue rain coat.

Daiki and V-mon leaped into the bushes as Daiki's uncle, Taichi Yagami ran past them but he didn't seem notice that they were there.

"Taichi-san!" Daisuke exclaimed, finally getting into his feets.

Taichi rolled his eyes. "Don't call me with '-san' suffix. Too formal," he told firmly to his brother-in-law. "You seems messed up. Don't say you get lost?" he mocked with his famous grin.

"Me and V-mon just warming up," Daisuke said and Lighdramon de-digivolve back into V-mon. "Ready for the real battle, V-mon?" he flashed his grin.

"I'm ready whenever you ready, Daisuke!" V-mon shouted, also grinning.

The Motomiya man pulled out his blue D-3 and grasped it tight. " _ **Yosh**_! V-mon, _**shinka da**_!" His D-3 start glowing brightly along with V-mon that also start glowing in same color...

 _ **"V-MON, SHINKA... XV-MON!"**_

Daiki gaping in awe as he watched his father's Digimon change from the small blue dragon to the dragon-man Digimon, XV-mon. " _ **Sugee**_..." he muttered in amazement, still not believing what he was witnessing.

"Go for it, XV-mon!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Greymon—who's the one that tackled Dorugamon—stood on the opposite side so he and XV-mon surrounding Dorugamon.

Dorugamon had a sly grin across his face. He already knew their strategies and prepared for their predictable move. His yellow eyes moved from XV-mon then to Greymon, then back at XV-mon again.

"X Laser!"

"Mega Flame!"

Just like Dorugamon predicted, the two launched their signature attacks. He paused for a moments before leaping into the air and perching on the station roof once more. Greymon's Mega Flame struck XV-mon at the face whislt his X Laster hit Greymon on the chest.

Both fell backwards, landing at the wet ground as rain continue to pour. Without warning, Dorugamon bounded down from the roof and opened his jaws, sinking his teeth at Greymon's skin.

Greymon let out an agnosing roar in pain that echoed around Shibuya.

XV-mon dashed to his friend's aid and punched Dorugamon's head. The Digimon that carried the X-Antibody cringed in pain before swiping his claws. XV-mon backed off just in time, resulting Dorugamon to wound himself with his own paw.

"X Laser!" XV-mon crossed his arms across the chest, making a 'X'. He then pulled back his arms and shoot a beam with X shape towards Dorugamon.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon fires a large iron ball from his mouth towards XV-mon's X Laster.

Like before, XV-mon's attack and Dorugamon's attack crashed and resulting an explosion that bigger than before. Daisuke and Taichi covered their face with their arms while Daiki and V-mon that hiding behind the tree backed off.

As the smoke had lifted up, Dorugamon already lost from their sight. XV-mon and Greymon had de-digivolve back into their child forms and were lying injured on the ground.

"Where did he gone?" Daisuke questioned.

Taichi glanced around and his eyes soon fell at the Shibuya Station roof. "Guys, over there!" he shouted and pointed at the roof, which there's Dorugamon and his human partner stood on.

"Hey!" Agumon yelled, jumping to his feets. "Come back here!" he demanded.

The black haired boy ignored the Digimon and huffed but then put a small sly grin. "You already do well for your first battle, Dorugamon," he said while tapping his Digimon's head.

Dorugamon grunted slowly although he happy with his partner's act. "Let's go now, boss," he said reminding his partner. The boy nodded and took a black colored device that seems like a digivice, but it's very different from the DigiDestined's have.

The boy then pressed some buttons at his digivice. The digivice then gave three long bleeps and he held up his digivice that lit up. The clouds began to split revealing a dimension behind. A pilar of light surged out from the rift and engulfed him and Dorugamon.

Daiki that still stood on his place stared at the boy and Dorugamon that slowly began to float up into the sky.

"Hey! Come back!" Taichi shouted, but the boy just stared at him, Daisuke and the Digimon with underestimate look.

In matter second, he and Dorugamon disappeared like pulled into the sky and the light faded and the rift closed up allowing the clouds to reposition themselves in the night sky.

Daisuke, Taichi, and their Digimon stared up at the rooftop, where the boy and his Digimon once stood.

"Who's that?" Agumon asked.

"I have no idea," Daisuke replied with a sigh. "But, I've a feelings that we'll see the two again."

Meanwhile, back behind the tree, Daiki stood frozen at his place. The boy and the Dorugamon that attacking his father and uncle were stood at the Shibuya Station roof, but then suddenly disappeared. Was that the way to... Digital World...?

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **[1]: DA tri. events, that was three years after the 02 events.**_

 _ **[2]: Universe 7 God of Destruction, Beerus. Dragon Ball? Dragon Ball? Anybody watched Dragon Ball?**_

 _ **A/N: Hey, I'm back! Maybe most of you questioning why I'm reposting this story. Yeah, I got many criticts that told me the last one is very like Digimon Adventure. Then, I choose to reposting this with also have re-written of course.**_

 _ **Well, with this new beginning, Daiki and the others now have their own Digimon partners that lived alongside at human world. Wohoo, my hands start move by their own to write chapter 2 XD Anyway, I don't added the chapter 2 preview like I did on "Our Unforgettable Adventure" in HXH fandom cause I still not thinking the chapter 2.**_

 _ **Well, don't forget to review this! Don't just be the silent reader! Criticts are welcomed, but no FLAME! Remember? NO FLAME!**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Blaze**_


End file.
